


Sleep on the Couch; Or Not

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, iwaoi - Freeform, vampire!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He read books in the study while Iwaizumi watched TV, watched TV while Iwaizumi was bent over his text books.  Cooked while Iwaizumi was showering, and showered while Iwaizumi was cooking.  It felt like hell; having to purposefully avoid his boyfriend.  It had only been a few hours, and already he was missing Iwa-chan’s seemingly hot skin and the sound of his blood in his veins; how it would quicken when Oikawa sat closer, even though Iwaizumi liked to pretend he was the one human immune to Oikawa’s charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep on the Couch; Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this weeks ago and totally forgot about it because i had no internet at the time

_Stupid Iwa-chan,_ Oikawa thought to himself.  _Stupid Iwa-chan with his stupid hair and his stupid biceps and his stupid bubble-gum bubbles he keeps popping in that really sexy way.  Stupid.  Stupid.  Stupid!_

Oikawa grumbled where he sat.  Glaring at his boyfriend.  Seething on the other side of the apartment.

“I know my hearing isn’t as great as yours,” Iwaizumi piped up, not turning his head, not taking his eyes off the TV.  “But I can still hear you being passive aggressive at me.”

Oikawa cursed at him.

This made Iwaizumi turn, grey eyes glaring at Oikawa.  “Don’t you curse at me in Romanian.  I’ll put garlic in your pasta again!”

Oikawa cursed again anyway.

“I said I was sorry!” Oikawa wined, finally untucking his knees from under his chin and sitting on the kitchen chair properly.  He leant his chin on his hand, his elbow digging into the table maybe a little harder than necessary.  He couldn’t bring himself to ease up though.  If he had to suffer; so did the table.  Obviously.

“And I forgave you,” Iwaizumi replied, having turned back to the TV, popping his bubble-gum bubbles again. 

“No, you haven’t!”

“Yes, I have.”

“Then take the stupid tongue piercing out.”

“You said you liked my tongue piercing.”

“When it’s stainless steel or plastic!  Not fucking silver!”

Iwaizumi just laughed at him.

_Stupid Iwa-chan with his stupid, sexy laugh that goes straight to my dick.  Stupid.  Stupid.  Stupid._

Oikawa stood, slowly walking over to the couch and sitting next to his boyfriend.  On the other side of the couch, with his hip pressed right into the arm, as far away from Iwaizumi as he could get.  But still next to him.

“Please, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa begged, serious now.  “Take the stupid piercings out.”

Iwaizumi waited for whoever was speaking on the TV to finish, before dragging his eyes away and settling them on Oikawa.  His expression was his usual resting bitch face, but Oikawa could still see resentment deep within his grey irises. 

“You learnt your lesson?”

“Of course I have!”

“You’re not gonna smash another one of my microwaves again?”

“I said it was an accident!”

Iwaizumi sighed, his expression softening ever so slightly.  Oikawa dared let himself feel hopeful.  Iwaizumi lifted an arm, his fingers tracing over the silver studs in his ear, fiddling with the catches on the back.  Oikawa shifted, ready to pounce as soon as it was no longer poisonous for him to be near Iwaizumi again. 

Except Iwaizumi just kept fiddling, twisting the clasps, scratching his hair, before settling his hand back in his lap.  Oikawa fell forward, groaning. 

His neck startled to tingle, even being this close to silver, his head only pressed to Iwaizumi’s knee and nowhere near his face or chest, it hurt.  He pushed himself back up, settling back into his original seat on the couch, pouting.

“Iwa-chaaan!”

Iwaizumi ignored him. 

Eventually, Oikawa resigned himself to spending the afternoon alone, far on the other side of the room. 

He read books in the study while Iwaizumi watched TV, watched TV while Iwaizumi was bent over his text books.  Cooked while Iwaizumi was showering, and showered while Iwaizumi was cooking.  It felt like hell; having to purposefully avoid his boyfriend.  It had only been a few hours, and already he was missing Iwa-chan’s seemingly hot skin and the sound of his blood in his veins; how it would quicken when Oikawa sat closer, even though Iwaizumi liked to pretend he was the one human immune to Oikawa’s charm. 

Finally it was nearing bedtime (read: about 3a.m. for the both of them) and Oikawa was looking forward to putting this whole day behind him, hoping he’d be able to make up for lost time tomorrow.  But when he walked into the bedroom, ready to strip and dive under the covers where Iwaizumi was already settling, the unmistakable tingling on his neck was back.  He let out a whine.

“Iwa-chan, why!! Not to bed too!  Don’t make me sleep on the couch again!  It’s not good for my neck!”

“I’m not making you do anything.  Sleep in the bed if you really want to,” Iwaizumi said, curt and cold.  Soon his head was nestled on his pillow, his breathing beginning to even out.  Oikawa couldn’t believe this.

Oikawa briefly thought if maybe the burns he’d get would be worth it, that maybe he would be able to ignore the uncomfortable crawling on his skin in favour of sleeping next to the warmth of his boyfriend.  Surely if he just kept closer to his side and made sure not to swing his limbs around too much, he could get away with it.

But even as he thought it, he knew it was in vain.  He was a restless sleeper, constantly tossing and turning, even if he was six feet under in dream land.  The only times he had even been known to still while he slept, was when Iwaizumi had his arms locked around him, holding him close and breathing on his neck, calming Oikawa so much that even his worst nightmares were kept far at bay.  That obviously wouldn’t be happening tonight.

 _I still have my coffin in the basement…_ Oikawa thought briefly, ready to gag before he had even finished the thought; and he was physically unable to vomit.  He hated that coffin, resented its very existence and all that it represented.  Why he hadn’t burnt it already was a mystery.

“Fuck you, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said, mostly to himself, and in English, so that even if Iwaizumi did hear him, he’d at least understand how unfair this all was.

Oikawa settled on the couch, flicking on the TV and lying his head on his arm.  Hoping the soft lighting and the quiet background noise would take his mind off the undeniable kink he’d have in his neck tomorrow.  He hated everything.

Coincidentally (or not, and maybe the TV networks just had it out for him) the movie on was about a vampire who fell in love with a human girl, devoting his life to protecting her and changing his entire way of existing so they could be together.  Oikawa wanted to vomit again.  He kept it on the channel though.  As the movie progressed, it was revealed the girl was simply a double agent, working for a company that eliminated monsters such as the one she had won the trust of. 

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered close just as the movie reached its climax.  He didn’t really care about the ending to begin with, knowing that if it ended at all like the movies this era usually did, the girl would fall in love with the vampire for real and betray the agency in favour of spending their lives together.  Vomit inducing indeed.

He awoke a while later, a warm hand on his shoulder and familiar grey eyes peaking at him over the back of the couch.  Oikawa couldn’t see or feel any silver close by.

“What happened to your knew look?” Oikawa grumbled, not prepared to actually be annoyed at Iwa-chan so late (read: super fucking early in the morning).

“I didn’t think you’d actually consent to sleeping on the couch, y’know,” his voice seemed louder than it actually was, next to the quiet hum of the TV.

Oikawa pouted up at him.

“You were mad at me.  What was I supposed to do?”

Iwaizumi gave him a sympathetic smile.

_Stupid Iwa-chan, with his stupid smoulder and stupid, pretty eyes.  Stupid._

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Iwaizumi tugged on his arm.  Oikawa eagerly sat up, prancing around the side of the couch and letting Iwaizumi lead him back to the bedroom.


End file.
